


Cody

by emmyloo2



Series: Joey [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo2/pseuds/emmyloo2
Summary: The first time Joey met Cody.





	Cody

Joey slammed his hand against the emergency button. The elevator ground to a halt, descending to the next available floor and bobbing slightly as he stepped out. He ran down a hallway, identical yet eerily foreign to the floor he lived on, and shoved open the heavy door at the end. A flock of pigeons fluttered away from the intruder, shooting into the sky like missiles, and the fire escape groaned softly underneath the new weight. He grasped the rusty metal railing, hands over his head as he stooped down, vomiting. The sugary contents of his stomach burned his throat and his lips. It dripped, mixing with his tears, through the grate below his feet and onto the concrete several stories down. Joey hated rejection.


End file.
